Vampire Knight Character Theme Songs
by MoonliteMuse
Summary: My first Vampire Knight story. Yes, I like the KanamexYuuki idea. Don't hate! .- Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but, if I did, I would be rich-RICH I TELL YOU!! _ahem_

**A/N: This is to keep ya'll entertained. Enjoy!**

Zero fell to his knees, his back against the unforgiving, lingering wall. Just a few moments ago, he had backed Yuuki into a corner and began to drink her blood. The silver-headed vampire sighed into the air, guilt weighing heavily. He closed his eyes, head up towards the ceiling, allowing the shame to seep into his bones.

_I can't escape this Hell._

_So many times I've tried_

Zero shook his head, those two sentences fleeing his mind. He groaned as he stood up, heading towards the bathroom, the little voice continuing to sing inside of his head, though he tried multiple times to rid of the obnoxious sound, the effort was futile.

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

The vampire gasped, leaning over the sink. His whole body pulsed, the metallic scent of blood filling his cursed nose. As he looked in the mirror, the reflection's eyes burned a deep red.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

**NO! Get out of my head! **Zero seemed to yell in his mind, but he soon realized the tiny voice yelling in his head was his own. His body trembled, realizing that every word was true. **Well, if I must suffer, let my exterior be relaxed, **he concluded, removing his shirt. Kiryuu-kun stepped into the shower, letting the steam roll off of the water, soaking him in the warm, tranquil liquid.

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Thoughts of Yuuki under his control flooded his mental being. His eyes fluttered open, murmuring, "Yuuki."

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

He screeched, an ear-splitting sound to the common man. Nobody should ever be able to go through this much pain, this much torture. Zero clenched his teeth as he tried to fight it with all of his strength. With a heavy breath, he slid to the bottom of the bathtub, relinquishing control.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Lavender eyes shot open, the pain having subsided. Tears rolled down his pale, cold cheeks. "Animals that take human form," he murmured.

xXx

Kaname strode along the sidewalk as silent as the air was around him. Yuuki's scent flooded his sensitive nose. The pureblood smiled, the scent of the girl he has saved at least twice the cause. Memories of her made his heart swell with inexplicable joy. "Yuuki," he said in his deep voice, her name laced with love and compassion. He paused in his walk, Kaname's line of sight drifting upward to Yuuki standing outside her room on a terrace. She caught his gaze, and, to his surprise, held it. Usually, she would look away and a cute blush would creep onto her cheeks. She smiled at him, catching him off guard. Then, as quickly as her smile graced her lips, Yuuki-chan vanished. Kaname closed his eyes, inhaling the cool night air into his lungs.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace_

Kaname realized it was his own peaceful voice that echoed in his head. The words came from his heart, and the beautiful serenity of the song was almost a lullaby. The memory of little Yuuki, cold, scared, and alone in the snow, came to mind. Her body was trembling, little red eyes shaking with fear-then, there was the way she looked at him. No one had ever looked at him that way before. Following the memory was the image of Zero sinking his bloody fangs into her skin. Kaname grinded his teeth, his hands balled into fists.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Just then, his little Yuuki appeared before him. She was in her school uniform, gazing up at him with beautiful eyes. "Kaname-senpai…."she said softly. His eyes softened at the title for which she had called him.

"Yuuki," he wrapped his arms around her, burying her into his chest.

She, too, wrapped her arms around him, which put him into a stupor. Maybe this was her way of admitting her feelings towards him. This thought was confirmed when she said softly, only for his ears to hear, " I love you, Kaname-sama." Yuuki buried her face deeper into his chest. Kaname's body responded so odd to him; all of his muscles relaxed, as if they had been waiting to hear that for a long time.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I love you too, Yuuki," he whispered into her ear, the vampire's hot breath chilling her to her core. The words flowed through his lips like poetry. Yuuki smiled into the warm body, her pulse quickening. She lifted her head to meet his loving gaze. Slowly, he lowered his head to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. Yuuki responded by entangling her fingers into his hair. Time seemed to slow as they kissed each other, so many mixed emotions passing between the two bodies. They separated what felt like a mere moment to them. Kuran-senpai and Yuuki Cross lifted their red eyes to the night sky as a shooting star dazzled across the sky. The couple watched in awe as the sky put on a show for what seemed to be just for them.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

In the distance, as if on cue, the grand finale appeared. From the bottom of the endless ceiling, soft, bright colors light the sky in a calm arrangement.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

At the sight of dawn, Yuuki collapsed. Kaname caught her in his strong arms with graceful ease, picking her up bridal style.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

He smiled to himself as he laid her in her bed, swiftly tucking her into bed. He remembered when he bit "Maria" that one night, and how that would affect his entire life. He laughed softly, again to himself. "The things this girl can do to me," he said almost inaudibly.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He kissed the top of her forehead and closed the door, proceeding to his meeting with the Chairman.

Yuuki breathed slow, even breaths as she dreamed. It was a happy dream, of being by Kaname's side for all of eternity. "Kaname-sama," she muttered in her sleep.

**Yuuki was about twenty, and her Kaname was twenty-three. They were laughing together, a beautiful cord made no other way. They were on a couch, talking and listening to one another. His voice comforted her, his hand softly caressing her cheek, pulling his head down for another kiss. **

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive..._

**Her heart soared at his touch. She didn't care if things got out of hand, and if he decided to bite her, oh well! She loved him, and could see no other alternative life to be lived. **

_'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side._

_'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wpe away tears,  
That I cry._

_The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!_

**She was twirling, dancing like a ballerina. Then, as she bowed, she fell to the ground, and into her husband's arms. She smiled up at him, looking into the depths of his maroon eyes. The rest of her dream followed the little song that sung in her head. **

_'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side._

_'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life._

Zero turned and left her doorway, having heard every word of her dream.

**A/N: I know this is so short. I'm tired, so I'll do other characters in the next chapter. In case you don't know their songs, here they are:**

**Zero's- Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**Kaname's- Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Yuuki's- Every Time We Touch by Cascada**

**Please, reviews are always apreciated! And so is constructive critisism!! D**


End file.
